Endless Rain
by silverblueamethyst
Summary: He was willing to sacrifice everything for her. Why? Because he loves her...because they love each other... [no character death...but...read and find out] DMHG


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own the characters.

* * *

**

"Return it to her." The raven haired boy spat at the blonde standing a few feet from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter." Draco Malfoy replied coldly, still gazing outside from a window. It was raining; streaks of water were flowing down the glass.

In two strides, Harry walked to Draco and grabbed him by the collar.

"Her memories! Bring back her memories!" He shouted somewhat hysterical, shaking Draco. "I know you did it! There's no point denying!"

Draco didn't struggle; he merely bore his grey eyes to his emerald ones. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry released him with a forceful push and glared daggers at him.

"Why?" He said in a deadpan, hollow voice.

"I don't-"

"Cut with the fucking crap Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "We all know you did it! Tell me the reason!"

Draco's face remained impassive, his eyes fixed at the seething figure in front of him.

"Why are you all worked up anyway Potter?" He asked nonchalantly. "You've been against it aren't you? Now you got what you and Weasel want."

"We _were _Malfoy! We _were_! But we agreed when we saw how happy she was!" He heaved a breath and plopped to the armchair. He continued in a calm voice. "And her happiness is very important to us. She suffered losses, her father and mother, her relatives. She lost so many friends. She wept and grieved and we couldn't do anything but offer words of comfort to her. But then, you came." He glanced back at Draco who was still looking outside. "You suddenly came, and she was smiling again. It meant the whole world to me and Ron to see her happy again. We detested that it was you, we did. But then, you love her, we saw it everytime you look at her. You love her. And that's more than enough reason for us to step away and let you two be. In fact, we were kind of thankful for you, for what you've done to her."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Wow, that's new. The great Harry Potter, thankful to me. Why, I'm honored." He mocked.

"Draco….Why did you erase her memory?" He asked. "Who forced you?"

"I don't have to confide anything to you Potter." Draco scowled. "And what made you think I didn't do it in my own accord?"

"You were sad…." A small voice came from the doorway. Ginny stepped inside, closed the door, and stood beside the armchair Harry's sitting at. "Draco, I saw you, days before Hermione forgot everything to do about you. You were sad….I saw you crying in your bedroom."

Draco's face contorted in anger. "How dare you interfere with my-"

"Just answer us why Draco." Harry stood up and looked intently at him. "Tell us and maybe we'll-"

Draco gave a strangled yell that alarmed Harry and Ginny. He pulled up his left sleeve to reveal his forearm in which a skull, entwined with a snake was branded.

"This!" He spat. "This is the reason why!"

"But we agreed to help you deal with-"

"No Potter! It's me! I betrayed them! I betrayed Voldemort! My father! And because of that...because of that..." Draco was panting and collapsed on the floor, his head buried on his hands. "...I-I'm going to die…."

Silence loomed. Minutes passed and they just stood there, barely aware of the sound of the rain issuing outside. And icy aura filled the whole room.

"I-I don't understand…" Ginny stammered. "Wh-What-"

"A curse…" Draco replied in a muffled voice. "A curse my father put upon me when I was young. I wasn't aware of it till our last encounter; he told it to me while laughing. I'm going to die because I betrayed him…that is the trigger for the curse to start….betrayal…"

"But maybe he was lying!" Harry said. "Maybe he was trying to woo you."

Draco smiled bitterly and shook his head. "No, it's true. The symptoms are coming, I can feel them."

"What kind of symptoms?" Ginny said in a high pitched voice.

Draco grimaced and reached for his wand. He muttered. _Wingardium Leviosa_ to the nearest vase but it merely quivered and not float as that was what the spell was supposed to do.

"Slow stripping of magical ability." He mumbled in a hollow voice. "That's the first step…After I'm stripped of my powers…it's my life next…"

Ginny sobbed. Harry looked sick.

"I-Is there-"

"There's no cure for the _Traître's Maudire _Potter, I'm sure of it." He smiled mirthlessly. "I'm going to die Potter. How'd you think she'll take that? You said it yourself, she lost so many already. When I'm gone, how'll she take it? Can she take another loss?" He sighed and refused to release the imminent tears. "I've seen her break down countless of times. I always stayed and tried my best to ease the pain. But when I'm gone…I know she'll grieve…and it's all because of me…I couldn't let that happen…."

His willpower betrayed him. Fresh tears started pouring and he couldn't stop it.

"But a Memory Charm can be broken…."

Draco shook his head. "It's not a simple Memory Charm I used. I also added the Memory Erasing Potion, _Affaiblir Mémoire_ Potion. I made her drink it after Obliviating her. Nothing will break through that, its full proof. And I erased everything to do about me….I made her believe that the first time she met me was when I first arrived here at Grimmauld Place. To her, I'm nothing but another stranger…"

A piercing pain shot to his chest. He was breaking inside, weeping and grieving. He loves her more than anything. And for that, he was willing to sacrifice everything in order for her not to get hurt….and that includes his feelings….

Ginny sank to the floor, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Harry was looked fixedly at the floor, tears rolling down.

"Just please….please take care of her…." Draco choked out, finding it hard to speak. "When I-I'm gone…look after her…make sure she's ok…please…"

"We will…." Harry said quietly. "Draco, thank you…"

Draco smiled. "I'd do anything for her Potter…I do love her after all…"

Harry gave a watery chuckle. "It's weird hearing it from you…"

Before Draco could reply, there was knock on the door.

"Mrs. Weasley said dinner's ready."

It was Hermione.

Draco stood up and composed himself. He went to open the door.

"Draco." She acknowledged him politely. "Dinner's ready, you should come down." She glanced inside his room and saw Harry and Ginny. "Oh there you are. We thought you went out."

Ginny, who managed to get a hold of herself, walked to her. "C'mon, let's go down."

"Potter…" Draco said softly. He closed his eyes, her voice floating in his ears. "Harry…take care of her…"

Without looking at him, Harry replied. "I will Draco…don't worry…One more thing…" He glanced sideways. "Say it again."

Draco didn't ask what he meant, he already knew it…

"I love her…."

Harry smiled. "She loves you too. She always tells us."

Draco smiled and ignored another painful twinge on his heart. _

* * *

_

**A/N: So how was it? This is my first fic! Please leave a review:) Constructive criticisms are very welcomed! Thanks.

* * *

**


End file.
